Ever After High: El cuento de Dexter Charming
by Sheducker
Summary: Dexter ha asistido a Ever After desde que cumplió 13 años, aunque siempre ha sido la sombra del "Gran Daring Charming", pero Raven le enseñará que él es genial en su propia forma encantadora. ¿Qué pasará cuando Dexter vea que su mundo se desmorona? La historia se desarrolla en un mundo alternativo llamado "Mundo de Cuentos Clásicos".
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola!, este fic es un nuevo proyecto que tengo, este estará conectado a mis otros dos fanfics, se podría decir que comparten universo. Este capítulo está conectado al capítulo número 1 del fic: Ever After High: el cuento de Rosabella Beauty._

 **Capítulo 1: "Nunca serás tan bueno como tu hermano…"**

Dexter se levantó con pereza de su cama, camino lentamente al baño para ducharse; tenía tan pocas ganas de ir a clases que estaba deseando no llegar a tiempo a su primera clase del día: Entrenamiento de Héroes, entonces recordó que su padre el Dr. King Charming sería quien impartiera la clase ese día.

-Cálmate, Dexter, con tan sólo verte me estreso.- le dijo Hunter al mismo tiempo que se ponía su camiseta.

-¡Mi padre dará la clase de Entrenamiento de Héroes!- le respondió Dexter angustiado.

-Será mejor que corramos, las clases de día empiezan en cinco minutos.- señaló Hunter mientras veía el rústico reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

Hunter y Dexter salieron corriendo de su dormito a toda velocidad, Dexter tenía que llegar al jardín trasero de la escuela, lo que significaba que tenía que atravesar todo el edificio. Cuando llegó se percató que apenas había llegado a tiempo.

-Parece que te quedaste dormido, hermanito.- le dijo Daring a Dexter.

-Eso me ha parecido también a mí.- le respondió Dexter a modo de broma.

El Dr. King Charming llegó justo cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho horas, con mirada altiva observó a, los que por ese día serían, sus alumnos. Asignó parejas a todos los presentes, excepto a Dexter, pues parecía ser que su compañera aún no llegaba.

Así pues Dexter fue a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol a esperar a que llegara la "damisela" que tendría que rescatar, pasados diez minutos por la puerta que conducía al jardín trasero salió una chica de piel morena y cabello castaño, además llevaba unos lentes en color café.

-Lamento llegar tan tarde profesor…- empezó a excusarse la joven.

-Tendrá un retardo, ahora vaya a la torre de color celeste en unos minutos "será rescatada" por Dexter Charming.- le ordenó el profesor a la chica de vestido color amarillo.

La chica corrió a la torre, Dexter al escuchar la orden de su padre se puso de pie y fue a la torre. Empezó a escalar la torre por los bordes de la misma, el Dr. King Charming se quedó asombrado al ver la rapidez y facilidad con la que Dexter escalaba en la torre, pero en ese momento Dexter pisó en el sitio equivocado lo que provocó que su pie resbalara, Dexter bajó la vista para buscar otro lugar en donde apoyar el pie, pero sus lentes cayeron al suelo.

Todos los demás ya habían "rescatado a su damisela", pero Dexter seguía en el mismo sitio sin saber qué hacer, sin ninguna idea mejor por su mente decidió pedirle ayuda a "su damisela".

-¡Necesito un poco de ayuda!- gritó Dexter esperando que la chica se dignara a auxiliarlo.

En ese momento la joven le extendió su mano y lo ayudo a entrar a la torre, seguido de esto se quitó los lentes que portaba y se los puso a Dexter.

-¿Y ahora cómo bajaremos de la torre?- le preguntó la chica con una risa nerviosa.

Dexter le sonrió, así pues cargó a Rosabella en su espalda y juntos comenzaron a descender de la torre. Cuando finalmente tocaron el suelo sonrieron.

-Felicidades, Dexter, la damisela te ha rescatado.- cuando su padre terminó la oración se retiró del lugar.

-Mi nombre es Rosabella Beauty y soy hija de…- le empezó a decir la chica.

-Hija de la Bella y la Bestia, lo sé.- le respondió Dexter recordando algo que no lo hacía del todo feliz.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?- le dijo Rosabella amablemente. Así pues Dexter y Rosabella, luego de buscar y encontrar los lentes de Dexter, se dirigieron a la castifería.

-Umm… yo iré a sentarme con Holly y Poppy…- empezó a decirle Rosabella.

-Sí, bueno, yo iré con Daring…- le respondió Dexter. A pesar de que quería a su hermano mayor no podía evitar sentirse acomplejado a su lado.

-Pues… podemos ir ambos a sentarnos con ella.- le dijo dulcemente Rosabella.

Se sentaron junto a las gemelas O'Hair, fue de las comidas más agradables que había tenido Dexter hasta entonces, finalmente las gemelas O'Hair se retiraron de la mesa al escuchar las trompetas que anunciaban el comienzo de otra clase; Dexter y Rosabella se quedaron allí armando pequeñas casitas con su comida hasta que por la puerta de la castifería pasó Cupido, esta le hizo un saludo con la mano a Dexter.

Cupido fue a sentarse con ellos, saludo afectuosamente a Dexter, entonces giró la cabeza para ver a Rosabella.

-Rosabella, ella es Cupido mi mejor amiga, Cupido ella es Rosabella.- les dijo Dexter a modo de presentación.

Sonaron las trompetas y Dexter se puso de pie.

-Tengo que ir a Arte de Enamorar Avanzado- les dijo Dexter suspirando- las tengo que dejar, nos encantamos luego.-

Dexter salió corriendo de la castifería para llegar a su casillero y tomar los libros de poesía que debían llevar aquel día. Fue el primero en llegar a la clase y tomó asiento al frente.

-Vaya que llegaste temprano, hermanito.- le dijo Daring, quien había llegado diez minutos después que Dexter.

-¿Leíste los poemas que nos encargó papá?- le preguntó Dexter a su hermano.

-Claro que no, Dex, somos Charming, en nuestras venas corre la poesía espontanea.- le respondió Daring sentándose a su lado.

Finalmente su padre entró al aula, todos los alumnos sacaron sus libretas para tomar nota de todo lo que dijera el Dr. King Charming, sabían que él sabía más sobre romance que nadie en el Mundo de Cuentos Clásicos.

-Espero, por su bien, que hayan hecho la tarea que les encargué, porque hoy los evaluaré con base a su tarea.- les advirtió el Dr. King Charming.

Dexter se sintió tranquilo, había pasado la noche anterior leyendo el libro que les había dicho su padre, Daring por otra parte estaba tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre. Cuando terminó la evaluación el Dr. King Charming calificó todas las pruebas y las repartió a los estudiantes.

-…Daring "A", Dexter "B- ocho"…- les dijo su padre.

Al terminar la clase Dexter decidió hablar con su padre sobre su nota, no había calificado bien su examen.

-Padre.- le dijo Dexter.

-¿Dime?-

-Me temo que calificaste mal mi examen, debí obtener "A"…- empezó a decir Dexter sosteniendo la prueba en sus manos.

Su padre le arrebató el examen de sus manos, y lo examinó rápidamente.

-Esas respuestas están mal, claramente dice que debes escribir algo cursi, es decir, de tu autoría y tú citaste a todos y cada uno de los autores del libro.- le respondió su padre.

Dexter salió del aula enfadado, ante los ojos de su padre él nunca sería tan bueno como Daring.

 _¿Qué les pareció? Como dije al principio este fanfic está conectado con mi fic: Ever After High: El cuento de Rosabella Beauty y también estará conectado a mi fic Ever After High: El cuento de Lizzie Hearts, por lo tanto será un mismo universo. Espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos. Sin más que decirles por el momento me despido._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, espero que estén teniendo un excelente día, este capítulo está conectado al capítulo_ ** _número dos_** _de mi fanfiction:_ ** _Ever After High: El cuento de Rosabella Beauty_** _, y también con el capítulo_ ** _número uno_** _de mi otro fanfiction:_ ** _Ever After High: El cuento de Lizzie Hearts._**

 **Capítulo 2:**

Dexter estaba en clase de Matemágicas, intentaba anotar todos los datos importantes que decía la profesora Mamá Oso.

-Ahora tendrán que resolver el siguiente problema.- les dijo Mamá Oso mientras anotaba en la pizarra el problema matemático.

Todos los estudiantes sacaron sus calculadoras y se apresuraron a intentar resolver el problema que había planteado Mamá Oso, todos menos Rosabella; en cuanto Mamá Oso se percató de ello se puso delante de Rosabella.

-¿Cuál es el resultado de la ecuación Señorita Beauty?... Señorita Beauty… ¡Rosabella Beauty!- le dijo con molestia Mamá Oso a Rosabella.

-¡¿Qué?!- le respondió con enfado Rosabella.

Toda la clase volteó a ver a Rosabella, Cupido le hizo señas a Rosabella señalando la pizarra del aula.

-Es decir, ¿qué sucede profesora?- repuso Rosabella.

-Le pregunté cuál era el resultado de la ecuación.- le respondió Mamá Oso recuperando su sangre fría.

-Es… es… menos cinco.- dijo Rosabella sin levantar la vista.

-Es correcto, pero la próxima vez preste atención en clase.- le respondió Mamá Oso.

Luego de que Mamá Oso firmara a todos los personajes que habían obtenido el resultado correcto sonaron las trompetas que anunciaban el final de la clase; Dexter y Cupido salieron inmediatamente del salón en dirección a la castifería pues sabían que estaría a reventar.

Luego que pagaron por sus alimentos se adueñaron de una mesa que estaba desocupada.

-Deberían expandir la castifería, estar cerca de tantas personas me resulta asfixiante.- le dijo Cupido a Dexter al mismo tiempo que enterraba su tenedor en la ensalada que tenía delante de ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- le respondió Dexter al mismo tiempo que desenvolvía su hadamburguesa.

En ese momento Rosabella se sentó junto a Cupido.

-¿Qué fue eso Rosabella?- le dijo Cupido haciendo referencia a la actitud de Rosabella durante la clase de Matemágicas.

-¿De qué hablas?- le respondió Rosabella evadiendo a Cupido.

-No es mágico fingir demencia.- señaló Dexter.

-Estaba un poco despistada, eso es todo. Tengo mucha hambre, ¿acaso ustedes no?, voy por algo que comer.- les respondió Rosabella poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la barra de alimentos.

-A veces las porciones de comida son sencillamente ridículas.- se quejó Dexter al ver el tamaño de su hamburguesa sin todo el papel que la envolvía.

Cupido rió por el comentario de Dexter, este último la secundo en su risa.

-¿Nos podemos sentar aquí?- les preguntó Raven a Dexter y Cupido.

-No seas tontuela, Raven, claro que nos "podemos" sentar aquí, pero no es seguro que ellos "quieran" que nos sentemos aquí.- dijo Maddie corrigiendo a su mejor amiga.

-Sí, adelante, siéntense.- les dijo Dexter señalando el taburete vacío.

Rosabella regresó a la mesa con un plato de lomo ahumado de basilisco saurio junto con una malteada de vainilla.

-Hola, Rosabella, te presento a mi queridísima amiga Raven Queen.- le dijo Maddie a Rosabella.

-Así que tú eres la prima de Briar.- le dijo Raven sonriendo.

-Creo que tenemos que apresurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde a Grimmnasia.- les dijo Cupido.

-Tienes razón, es más si no vamos a ponernos ahora mismo el uniforme de Grimmnasia llegaremos tarde, fue fabulotástico conocerte, nos encantamos luego, Dex.- se despidió Rosabella y salió de la castifería junto con Cupido.

-Hey, Maddie, iré a la tienda de té de tu papá, ¿quieres venir?- le dijo Bunny a Maddie cuando iba en dirección a la Mercería de las Maravillas y casa de Té.

-¡Eso suena sombretástico!- le dijo Maddie poniéndose de pie.

-¿No vienes Raven?- le preguntó Bunny.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo clase de Grimmnasia.- le respondió amablemente Raven.

Entonces Bunny y Maddie salieron de la castifería conversando sobre pasteles, tartas, galletas, tostadas, infusiones y tés. Así fue como se quedaron solos Dexter y Raven, ambos se ponían un poco nerviosos ante la presencia del otro por lo que no sabían que decir, ambos levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se encontraron por apenas unos segundos.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya a poner el uniforme.- le dijo Raven a Dexter intentando que su voz sonara tranquila.

-Claro, ya escuchaste a Cupido, "si no vas a ponerte el uniforme ahora mismo llegarás tarde".- le respondió Dexter controlando a duras penas su nerviosismo.

Raven dejó de sonreír, por alguna razón Dexter siempre traía a colación a Cupido, lo que a Raven le hacía pensar que entre Dexter y Cupido había algo más que una simple amistad, además del hecho de que casi siempre estaban juntos. No obstante Dexter apenas era consciente de lo mucho que hablaba de Cupido.

Así pues Raven tomó su mochila y salió de la castifería en dirección al Grimmnasio.

-Wow, eres todo un Charming.- dijo alguien que estaba detrás de Dexter. Este último giró la cabeza y se encontró con su hermano mayor.

-¿De qué hablas Daring?- le respondió Dexter, seguido de esto le dio un mordisco a su hadamburguesa.

-Dos chicas "locas" por ti.- le dijo Daring sentándose a su lado y dejando sobre la mesa un libro que se titulaba "Cómo escribir cartas de amor".

Dexter rio por lo bajo, y bajo la vista. Para Daring era muy fácil decir cosas como esa, más de la mitad de las chicas del instituto suspiraban al pensar en Daring.

-Has enloquecido.- sentenció Dexter.

-Hermanito, yo sé de esas cosas, y te puedo asegurar que Cupido y Raven sienten algo por ti.- le dijo Daring al mismo tiempo que abría el libro que había traído consigo.

-Dudo que eso sea cierto… pero ¿qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó Dexter al ver que su hermano sacaba un pergamino de su mochila, al igual que tinta y una pluma para escribir.

-Cosas, cosas que no te conciernen en lo más mínimo- le respondió Daring bruscamente, más de lo que pretendía-… quiero decir que no tiene importancia.-

Dexter echo una mirada rápida a lo que escribía su hermano con tanto esmero y cuidado.

 _ **Te he escrito estas líneas con cosas que he querido decirte desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Quisiera decírtelo de frente pero me pierdo en tu mirada**_

Dexter se preguntó a qué chica le daría Daring aquella carta, pero parecía ser muy importante para Daring.

En ese momento el espejófono de Dexter empezó a sonar. Le llamaba Cupido.

-Dex, ¿está Rosabella contigo?- le preguntó Cupido mientras corría hacia el ala este del edificio.

-No, desde que ambas salieron de la castifería no la he vuelto a ver.- le respondió Dexter.

-Tenemos que encontrarla.- le dijo Cupido a Dexter al mismo tiempo en que bajaba rápidamente las escaleras de caracol.

-¿Es tan grave la situación?- le preguntó Dexter angustiado por el tono de Cupido.

-Rosabella está con Alistair en algún lugar de la escuela.- le respondió Cupido intentando no caer al suelo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó Dexter incrédulo.

-Darling me lo dijo.-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- le preguntó Dexter un poco confundido.

-Creo que Rosabella está enamorada de Alistair, pero Alistair está enamorado de Bunny. No quiero que le rompan el corazón. Somos sus amigos, debemos evitarlo.- le dijo Cupido indecisa sobre si entrar al área en la que estaban los dormitorios de los chicos o no.

Dexter se puso de pie de un salto, las palabras de Cupido fueron como un golpe que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, una realidad en donde él tenía un destino sellado.

-Nos vemos luego Daring.- le dijo Dexter, este último pareció no oír sus palabras, estaba muy ocupado escribiendo su carta.

Así Dexter y Cupido pasaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche dando de vueltas en el interior del edificio. Finalmente hartos de no encontrar a su amiga por ninguna parte decidieron ir a cenar a la castifería.

-Mañana, en cuanto terminen las clases vamos a buscarla.- le dijo Dexter a Cupido al mismo tiempo que pagaba los alimentos de ambos.

Dexter y Cupido buscaron una mesa vacía en donde sentarse y se dispusieron a comer los cupcakes y los dos capuchinos que Dexter había pagado.

-Por Zeus, estos cupcakes están fuera de este reino.- dijo Cupido luego de darle una mordida a su cupcake.

-Ya lo creo.- le dijo Dexter, consciente de que los cupcakes eran la "comida" favorita de su mejor amiga.

En ese momento en el taburete vacío se sentaron Lizzie y Rosabella.

-Hasta que apareces.- le dijo Cupido a Rosabella.

-¿En dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- le dijo Dexter a Rosabella a modo de regaño.

-Practicando.- le respondió Rosabella evitando la mirada de Dexter.

-¿Practicando qué?- le preguntó Dexter sin bajar ni un centímetro la mirada.

-Danza medieval.- le dijo Rosabella.

-Y vaya que tienes que practicar, hoy pisaste a Alistair unas diez veces.- comentó Lizzie.

Antes de que Dexter y Cupido pudieran protestar diciendo que Rosabella sabía danza medieval; llegaron Daring y Alistair y tomaron asiento en su misma mesa. Daring se sentó junto a Dexter, Alistair junto a Lizzie.

-¿Por qué siempre comenzamos a charlar antes de que yo tenga comida?- se quejó Rosabella poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la barra de alimentos. Alistair fue atrás de ella.

-Deberíamos practicar caballería todos los días.- le dijo Daring a Dexter.

-Supongo...- empezó a decir Dexter sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que su hermano mayor hizo el comentario- pero no tienes porque preocuparte, faltan varios meses antes del torneo de caballería.-

-Creo que es una buena idea, Ever After debe llevarse todos los trofeos.- señaló Lizzie, a la vez que miraba a Daring, este último lanzó una destellante sonrisa.

Dexter y Cupido se voltearon a ver, a ambos les pareció que Daring estaba coqueteando con Lizzie y viceversa.

-Mañana tenemos que practicar si no queremos arruinar nuestro promedio encantado.- le dijo Alistair a Rosabella cuando regresaron a la mesa.

-¿No danza tan mal o sí?- dijo Dexter mirando fijamente a Rosabella esperando que ella dijera la verdad.

-Peor que mal, parece un personaje fuera de su cuento.- les dijo Lizzie riendo.

-Yo pensé que al ser una princesa te darían clases desde pequeña.- le dijo Cupido a Rosabella.

-Eso me dijo, pero a decir verdad no es muy buena.- respondió Alistair soltando una breve risa.

Así pasaron la velada, debatiendo sobre si Rosabella sabía danza medieval o no.

 _¿Les gustó? ¿Les pareció muy repetitivo? ¿Qué opinan? Ahora responderé sus reviews, no sin antes agradecerles por haberse tomado el tiempo de dejar su opinión._

 _Para Darling Charming: Me alegra mucho que te haya "encantado", y gracias por tu interés en la historia de Rosabella :)_

 _Para ana20: Lo sé, Dex siempre se ve opacado por Daring, me hace muy feliz que te hayan "encantado" todas mis historias y por supuesto que seguimos :D_

 _Para hazelbello12: Que bueno que te guste :)_

 _Agradecería muchísimo sus reviews. Espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos. Hasta la próxima._ _Por cierto les quería decir que para esta historia tengo contemplados unos 5 capítulos y que haré lo posible por actualizar los lunes y los viernes :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, espero que hayan estado muy bien. Este capítulo está conectado a mi fanfic_ _ **Ever After High: El cuento de Rosabella Beauty, en el capítulo 7.-6.**_ _Espero que lo disfruten._

 **Capítulo 3: Raven Queen.**

Al culminar las clases del día Briar les envió un mensaje a todos los Royal's.

ESTÁN INVITADOS A MI FIESTA, SERÁ ESTA NOCHE EN LA SALA COMÚN REAL, PUEDEN INVITAR A UN REBEL CON USTEDES. LOS VEO ESTA NOCHE…

-Así que podemos invitar a un Rebel…- dijo Dexter más para sí mismo que para su hermano.

-Parece que así es- le dijo Daring leyendo el texto que les había enviado Briar- ¿A cuál de las dos invitaras?-

-¿A qué te refieres con "a cuál de las dos"?- le respondió Dexter, apartando la vista de su espejófono para ver a su hermano.

-Tú sabes, Raven y Cupido.- le dijo Daring mientras caminaban hacia la castifería.

-Te repito por enésima vez que entre Cupido y yo no hay más que una gran amistad, sería raro verla de otra forma, sería como salir con Darling.- le respondió Dexter intentado que su hermano entendiera que no pasaría nada con Cupido.

-De acuerdo, entonces le dirás a Raven…- empezó a decir Daring hasta que llegó Hunter a unirse al grupo- sabes que, hermanito, tengo cosas que hacer.-

Daring dio grandes zancadas con el fin de alejarse de ellos lo más rápido posible.

-¡También me alegra verte, Daring!- gritó Hunter- lamento decirlo, Dex, pero tu hermano es todo un estirado.-

-No es tan malo como parece…- comenzó a decirle Dexter.

-No, no es tan malo, con los personajes que pertenecen a la realeza, pero a todos lo demás, simples plebeyos, parece que somos como la peste para él.- le respondió Hunter girando los ojos.

Al entrar a la castifería se encontraron con la multitud de personajes que siempre había a esa hora, la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Hunter!- escucharon una voz que provenía de alguien que estaba atrás de ellos.

-¿Qué sucede, corazón?- le respondió Hunter a Ashlynn.

-Va a haber una fiesta en la sala Común Real, creo que se pondrá divertida, ¿quieres ir?- le dijo Ashlynn sin apartar la vista de Hunter.

-Nos vemos en la fiesta de Briar.- le dijo Hunter a Dexter a modo de despedida, así pues Ashlynn y Hunter fueron a sentarse en la misma mesa que estaban Cerise, Gustave y Cedar.

-Hey, Dex.- le dijo Raven a Dexter.

-Hola, Ra- le respondió Dexter al mismo tiempo que caminaban hacia la barra de alimentos- me preguntaba, ya sabes, ¿si tú quisieras ir conmigo a la fiesta de Briar, esta noche?-

-Por supuesto Dex, ¿A qué hora pasarás por mí?- le respondió Raven intentando parecer segura aunque por dentro estaba muriendo de nervios y de emoción.

-¿Te parece bien a las 20:30?- le preguntó Dexter procurando contener su felicidad.

-Perfecto, nos vemos en la noche.- le dijo Raven a la vez que pagaba sus alimentos y se iba a sentar con Cerise, Gustave, Cedar, Ashlynn y Hunter.

-¡Hey, Dex! ¿Vienes?- le dijo Telmah haciéndole una señal con la mano en dirección a la salida de la castifería.

Así pues Jonathan, Dexter, Telmah, Benjamin y Orlando decidieron irse a sentar al jardín pues las mesas de la castifería estaban abarrotadas.

-El director Grimm debería ampliar un poco ese lugar, es peor que estar en las gradas durante los torneos de caballería.- comentó Orlando.

-Y vaya que estás apretado, y lo peor es que duran horas de esa manera.- apuntó Benjamin.

En ese momento llegaron Holly, Poppy, Cupido y Rosabella, quienes tomaron asiento junto con ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos para ir todos a la fiesta de Briar esta noche?- les dijo Holly.

-En el mensaje decía que podemos llevar un acompañante.- señaló Dexter recordando el mensaje de Briar.

-Es cierto,… ¡ya lo tengo! Jonathan tú irás con Holly, Telmah tú lleva a Poppy, Dex tú vas con Cupido y…- comenzó a decir Rosabella.

-Ya invité a alguien.- interrumpió Dexter conteniendo la emoción que le producía el hecho de ir con Raven a la fiesta.

-¿A quién?- preguntó Orlando con curiosidad,

-Raven.- respondió Cupido un tanto afligida.

Se armó un enorme silencio, el único sonido que había era el crujir de las papas fritas de Benjamin.

-Pues yo puedo llevar a Cupido.- dijo Telmah con H rompiendo el silencio- en cuanto a Poppy, le diré a Oscar que la lleve… pero con quién irán Ben y Orlando.-

-Yo puedo ir con alguno de ustedes…- intervino Rosabella- al igual que Darling, así todos iremos a la fiesta.-

Todos quedaron conformes y acordaron llegar a las 20:30 horas a la sala común real.

La noche ya había caído sobre el mundo de cuentos clásicos. Los Royal´s de Ever After, y uno que otro Rebel, se preparaban para la fiesta.

-Deberías dejar de verte tantas veces en el espejo, ya te pareces a tu hermano.- le dijo Hunter a Dexter.

-Sólo me aseguro de que "todo esté en orden".- le respondió Dexter mofándose de las típicas palabras de su hermano mayor cada que se veía en el espejo.

-Creo que ya tengo que ir a recoger a Ashlynn.- le dijo Hunter mientras veía el reloj que colgaba en la pared.

Hunter salió de la habitación corriendo, pues él odiaba llegar tarde a cualquier lugar, en especial cuando se trataba de ver a "su princesa". Dexter salió justo detrás de él listo para ir por Raven.

Al llegar frente a la puerta golpeó un par de veces hasta que Apple le abrió la puerta.

-Dame un segundo, Lorance, sólo tomo mi bolso…- empezó a decir Apple hasta que se dio cuenta que era Dexter quien había golpeaba a la puerta.

-¿Está Raven?- le dijo Dexter.

-Claro… Raven, te buscan.- dijo Apple volviendo a entrar al dormitorio.

Raven salió de la habitación con un hermoso vestido de fiesta de color negro hecho de lentejuelas, a Dexter le pareció que se veía más hermosa que de costumbre.

-¿Tengo algo mal?- le preguntó Raven al notar que Dexter no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Nada, estás, perfecta.- le dijo Dexter ofreciéndole su brazo.

 _Lo sé, estuvo muy corto, pero "es lo que hay". Ahora responderé la review._

 _ana20: Hola, en cierto modo añadí eso porque yo pensaría lo mismo, es decir, ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Pero como ves en este capítulo eso cambio 7uuu7_

 _Espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos. Sin más que decirles por el momento me despido :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, espero que hayan estado muy bien. Este capítulo está conectado a mi fanfic_ _ **Ever After High: El cuento de Rosabella Beauty, en el capítulo 8.- 9.**_ _Espero que lo disfruten._

 **Capítulo 4: Saliendo con una Rebel.**

Dexter se levantó con pereza de la cama, tomó su toalla y se metió en el baño dispuesto a darse una ducha.

"¿Será verdad que esto está pasando?, ¿no será tan sólo un delicioso sueño?"; se preguntaba Dexter mientras el agua tibia de la regadera le caía en el rostro. "¿Sería verdad que Cupido estaba enamorada de él?, claro que no, ellos siempre habían sido buenos amigos, además ella jamás le había dicho nada; recientemente había hablado con ella y parecía estar bastante feliz cuando le dijo que él y Raven estaban oficialmente saliendo" pensaba Dexter sin reparar en los golpes que le daba Hunter a la puerta.

Cuando Dexter salió del baño, Hunter estaba de pie frente a la puerta.

-Vaya que tardaste.- le dijo Hunter entrando al baño.

-Lo siento, amigo.- le respondió Dexter buscando los pantalones que usaría ese día.

Una vez que se terminó de vestir, buscó que corona usaría ese día.

-Sigo sin verle sentido a que tengas 16 coronas en tu armario, y le veo menos lógica, al hecho de que tardes tanto en decidirte por cuál usarás.- le dijo Hunter al mismo tiempo que se ponía sus botas.

-No te rompas la cabeza intentando comprenderlo, a mí me llevó trece años entender la "importancia" de tener más de 10 coronas en tu haber y me llevó otros dos el comprender la trascendencia que tiene en la realeza el saber elegir la corona indicada para cada situación.- le dijo Dexter sin apartar la vista de su estantería llena de coronas de diversos tamaños, peso, material y pedrería.

-Como usted diga, su majestad.- le respondió Hunter a modo de burla.

Finalmente Dexter tomó la corona que usaría ese día, era un simple aro delgado con el emblema de los Charming en el frente.

-¿Realmente te tardaste 10 minutos para elegir eso?- le dijo Hunter a la vez que echaba dentro de su mochila su ropa de Grimmnasia.

-Es bastante ligera y se ajusta perfectamente a mi cabeza.- le respondió Dexter tomando de su armario su ropa de Grimmnasia.

-¿Y?-

-Hoy tenemos Grimmnasia, si usara una corona que tuviera más "adornos" seguramente caería de mi cabeza, si usara una más grande pasaría exactamente lo mismo, ¿qué les enseñan a los "plebeyos"?- le dijo Dexter a modo de burla.

-Obedecer a su majestad.- le respondió Hunter cuando ambos salían de su dormitorio.

Su primera clase era Químitica, su compañera de laboratorio era Cupido, Dexter fue de los primeros estudiantes en llegar, cuando finalmente Cupido cruzó el umbral parecía estar enferma. Llevaba el cabello lacio, cosa rara pues ella siempre lo rizaba por las mañanas, su manicure estaba descuidado, no llevaba ni un poco de maquillaje en el rostro, portaba una simple camiseta en color blanco y un pantalón de mezclilla rematando con unos tenis deportivos. Un atuendo que en se mundo era lo más raro que podías usar.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Cupido?- le preguntó Dexter en el momento que Cupido se sentó a su lado.

-Sí- respondió Cupido intentando sonreír era obvio que algo no andaba bien, "¿acaso estará así por mí?" se preguntó Dexter- sólo no dormí bien anoche, eso es todo.-

Luego de Químitica tenían Matemágicas, Cupido realmente se esforzaba por actuar natural, como actuaba siempre con Dexter pero le parecía casi imposible. Al término de Matemágicas fueron juntos al Grimmnasio, cada uno fue el vestidor para ponerse el uniforme.

-Iré con Raven, ¿quieres venir conmigo?- le preguntó Dexter a Cupido.

-No…, no quiero ser "mal tercio".- le respondió Cupido intentando sonreír dulcemente.

Así pues Cupido fue con Rosabella, Dexter por su parte fue con Raven.

-¿Le pasa algo malo a Cupido?- le preguntó Raven quien los había visto a lo lejos.

-No estoy seguro… ella afirma estar bien, pero por su apariencia yo me atrevería a decir que está enferma.- le respondió Dexter.

-¿Quién fue el tarado?- le dijo Raven al ver que Cupido ocultaba el rostro en el hombro de Rosabella.

-¿De qué hablas?- le respondió Dexter desconcertado por el comentario de Raven.

-Tú sabes, él personaje que le rompió el corazón.-

Dexter enmudeció, ¿de quién podría estar enamorada Cupido? ¿Cómo es que nunca lo notó?

-¡Dexter Charming!, a la cancha de baloncesto.- gritó el entrenador Ginger Breadman.

Luego de un largo partido de baloncesto el equipo en el que estaba Dexter perdió frente al equipo de Daring por 21 puntos. El castigo para el perdedor era dar 20 vueltas a la pista de atletismo después de clases. Raven y Dexter terminaron exhaustos, todos corrieron a su siguiente clase, o a las regaderas, pero Rosabella caminaba lentamente lo que les pareció muy raro a Raven y Dexter hasta que repentinamente Rosabella cayó al suelo. Raven y Dexter corrieron a auxiliarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Raven ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, creo que debí de haber comido algo antes del partido.- respondió Rosabella con una breve risa.

-Nos diste un enorme susto.- le dijo Dexter a Rosabella.

-Ve a la castifería a comprar un emparedado mientras yo la ayudo en las regaderas.- le indicó Raven a Dexter quien salió veloz en dirección a la castifería.

Al entrar a la castifería tuvo que abrirse paso entre la multitud para lograr comprar los emparedados, uno para Raven y el otro para Rosabella. En el momento que entró al Grimmnasio se percató que Raven y Rosabella aún no salían de las duchas, entonces vislumbró una idea, sacó una pluma de mochila junto con su frasco de tinta. Luego de escribir una nota en el emparedado que sería para Raven volvió a guardar sus cosas.

Cuando finalmente ambas salieron de las duchas Dexter las esperaba con un emparedado para cada una. Dexter se despidió de ellas pues tenía que ir a Entrenamiento y Cuidado de Bestias, así pues se quedaron Raven y Rosabella.

Al culminar las clases fue junto con Hunter, Apple, Ashlynn y Cerise a la pista de atletismo para dar las veinte vueltas ordenas por el entrenador Ginger Breadman.

-¡Esto es un Real tormento de hadas!- se quejó Apple. Cerise al escucharla giró los ojos.

-Este es su castigo por no haberse esforzado lo suficiente.- les dijo el entrenador.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de correr Dexter tomó su mochila del suelo y se dispuso a irse.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- le preguntó Hunter.

-A la Mercería de las Maravillas y casa de Té, con Raven.- le respondió Dexter.

-Eso no está bien, tu eres Royal y ella Rebel, la líder de los Rebel's.- empezó a decirle Apple a Dexter.

-No te ofendas Apple, pero no pedí tu opinión.- le dijo Dexter caminando hacia la Mercería de las Maravillas.

Cuando llegó tomó asiento en una mesa para dos personas, cerca del mostrador. Inmediatamente Maddie salió de la cocina con una pequeña libreta en sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a ordenar, Dexter?- le preguntó Maddie, con ese acento loco que tenían casi todos los wonderlandianos.

-Esperaré a que venga Raven.- le respondió Dexter.

-Yo creo que no tienes que esperar, pues ya está aquí.- le dijo Maddie al ver entrar a su mejor amiga.

-Hola, Maddie.- saludó Raven.

-Entonces supongo que debo traerles lo que yo quiera.- les dijo Maddie alejándose de su mesa y fingiendo escribir algo en su libreta.

-Llegaste rápido.- le dijo Raven tomando asiento a su lado.

-No quería hacerte esperar ni un segundo.- le respondió Dexter tomando su mano.

-Eres tan encantador.- le dijo Raven sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que tomaba la otra mano de Dexter. Sus ojos no se despegaron, no necesitaban decir palabras, su mirada lo decía todo.

Estaba tan perdido en su mirada que ni siquiera se percató cuando entró Cupido, Rosabella, Alistair y Cerise al lugar.

 _Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo. Ahora responderé la review._

 _Para tila60: Hola, claro que lo continuaré hasta el final; respecto a la trama de mi otro fic, creo que desconcertó a la mayoría xD, pero en parte eso quería, sólo un poco. Y me alegre muchísimo que te parezca asombroso :,D_

 _Espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos. Sin más que decirles por el momento me despido._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola, lo sé tardé mucho en actualizar y lo lamento mucho pero la escuela no me permite publicar historias al ritmo que me gustaría…_

 **Capítulo 5:Cuando te destrozan la vida…**

Han pasado muchos años desde que me gradué de Ever After, ahora todo es tan diferente… la vida solía ser muy simple en ese entonces; todos los reinos estaban en paz; todo parecía ser puro e inocente, al pensar en aquellos tiempos me inunda la nostalgia; cuando parecía que éramos los amos del mundo; todo aquello me parece excesivamente lejano…

Ahora… han pasado tantas cosas desde el día en que nos graduamos… prefiero no mencionar ese "día", así que le pido una disculpa a quien en algún momento encuentre este diario…

Tuve un hijo hace algunos años, su nombre es John, él es mi orgullo, nació en el 1226 de la tercera era del mundo, le puse ese nombre en honor a un personaje, que tuvo un gran impacto en mi vida y en la vida de su madre, Jonathan Capulet. John, me pareció siempre un niño excesivamente callado, cuando llegaba a hablar era porque algo le molestaba o quería saber algo, mi padre me ayudo a la crianza de John. Cuando mi hijo tenía apenas tenía cinco años de edad estalló la guerra entre "Los Poderosos" (la orden a la que pertenece mi reino) y "Los Justos"; en ese preciso momento mi padre decidió empezar a entrenar en combate a John, cuando este último cumplió 15 años mi padre lo mandó al campo de batalla como comándate de todo el ejercito de France, nuestro ejército.

En esos años de relativa soledad, digo relativa soledad porque en el castillo vivíamos Darling, "El sastrecillo valiente", mi padre y yo pero todos parecíamos estar inmersos en nuestros propios problemas; Darling vivía en la biblioteca del castillo; Charles (el Sastrecillo valiente) intentaba acercarse a ella pero era inútil, el hechizo del libro se había acabado; mi padre viajaba largas temporadas a Unterfranken a visitar a Daring (el Rey bueno White), fue en esa época en la que las tropas Wonderlandianas, comandadas por el hijo de La reina de Corazones y El rey Rojo, atacaron mi reino y aún peor, envenenaron el agua con un líquido extraño cuyo antídoto nos era completamente desconocido.

Fue en esa época cuando, luego de una exhaustiva batalla, encontré entre las ruinas de la casa de unos campesinos, muertos durante el combate, una pequeña bebé, de piel pálida, ojos y cabellos marrones, robusta y extremadamente pequeña, junto a ella habían dos pequeños más, decidí llevarlos conmigo al castillo, Darling decidió adoptar a dos de ellos a la niña la nombró Ritter y al niño Cavaliere; yo por mi parte adopté a la pequeña antes mencionada la nombré Rose Bell, en honor a la que alguna vez fue mi esposa…

Mi padre estuvo en desacuerdo desde el segundo en el que llegué con los pequeños, dijo que ellos no llevaban sangre real por sus venas, que ambos (Darling y yo) ya teníamos hijos que cuidar y que heredarían nuestro destino; pero no nos importó, así que al día siguiente llevamos a los "recién llegados" a Unterfranken para hacer los registros correspondientes, en ese momento Milton Grimm nos explicó que al darles nuestros nombres también les heredábamos un destino, a lo que no le dimos importancia, ambos tuvimos "un felices por siempre" (o al menos eso se suponía), fue así como mi días dejaron de ser tan desoladores, todo mi tiempo lo ocupaba en enseñarle a Rose nuevos conocimientos y (a pesar de que mi padre se oponía) Darling y yo le enseñamos a combatir con toda clase de armamento incluso sin este.

Sin embargo de cuando en cuando mi mente volvía a ella, Raven, ¿cómo el destino podía ser tan cruel? No termino de entender qué fue lo qué pasó, ella tiene que estar en algún lugar, lo sé, lo puedo sentir… ¿me seguiría amando?, al menos yo no la he dejado de amar ni un sólo segundo de mi existencia. Guardaba en una gaveta un retrato de ella, con su cabello negro como alas de cuervo, sus ojos violetas, su pálida piel y su preciosa sonrisa; hasta que un día simplemente desapareció… era lo único que tenía de ella, ahora sólo me queda el recuerdo de promesas que no pude cumplir, de besos que ahora son tan amargos y un par de "te amo"…

La guerra ha terminado, pero con ella terminó la vida de muchos inocentes, una guerra absurda que nos hizo perder mucho más de lo que ganamos…

Ahora imparto clases en Ever After High, "Entrenamiento de caballeros" y "Literatura", lo que me permite ver a diario a mis dos hijos, y ahora, con eso, tan sólo con eso, soy feliz. Todo lo que he vivido desde el día en que firme el Libro de Cuentos Legendarios es el resultado de cuando te destrozan la vida...

 _Lo sé, es súper corto pero sólo era para introducirlos a los siguientes capítulos, pues como he dicho antes mis fics están conectados._

 _Para ana20: Me alegra que te haya parecido lindo :D_

 _Para jimenaparedes2011: Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado :D_

 _Para Yolostin Xochitl: Se podría decir que es más rápido aquí porque sólo narre acontecimientos importantes en "sus cuentos", esto sólo era para reflejar el sentimiento colectivo en Ever After High :O_

 _Para Sakura: Espero no haberte roto el corazón y me alegra que te haya fascinado la historia :')_

 _Para Touka: Muchas gracias y aquí está la continuación, espero no haberte dejado un vacío._

 _Ya saben que espero sus dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos. Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego…_


End file.
